


Pandora Hearts: Remake

by vieraizel



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, Idk why im doing this tbh, Modern Era, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, basically pandora hearts setting, but i tweaked/added some stuff inside, oz and alice switched genders, pls read description to avoid parts with possible spoilers, spoilers????, tbh i was curious as to what happens if oz is a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vieraizel/pseuds/vieraizel
Summary: What would happen if Oz Vessalius was female? If Pandora Hearts was set in modern times? Of course, everything wouldn't be the same, but what exactly changed?[Chapter 1 & 2 are Fem!Oz's and Male!Alice's profiles, WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. pls dont spoil urself(unless u want to) like how i did i wanted to cry][Chapter 3 is about Fem!Oz's backstory]





	1. Ozvalda Vessalius

**Ozvalda**

Name  
\- Ozvalda  
  
Kanji  
\- オズバルダ ベザリウス  
  
Romaji  
\- Ozubaruda

**Characteristics**

Race  
\- Chain  
  
Birthday  
\- December 26 th (Capricorn)  
  
Age  
\- 136 (Approximate Age)  
\- 15 (Physically)  
  
Gender  
\- Female  
  
Height  
\- 158 cm (5’2”)  
  
Eyes  
\- Red (True Form)  
\- Emerald (Human Form)  
  
Hair  
\- Black (Fur) (True Form)  
\- Blonde (Human Form)  
  
Blood Type  
\- O

**Professional Status**

Affiliation  
\- [Pandora](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Pandora)  
\- [Vessalius Dukedom](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Vessalius_Dukedom)  
  
Partner  
\- [Alistair](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Alice)[  
](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Alice)\- [Gilbert Nightray](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Gilbert_Nightray)

**Personal Status**

Status  
\- Alive  
  
Relatives  
\- [ Levi ](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Levi) (Creator)  
\- [ Xai Vessalius ](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Xai_Vessalius) (Surrogate Father)  
\- [ Rachel Cecile ](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Rachel_Cecile) (Surrogate Mother)  
\- Xai’s Unnamed Son (Surrogate Brother)  
\- [ Oscar Vessalius ](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Oscar_Vessalius) (Surrogate Uncle)  
\- [ Sara Vessalius ](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Sara_Vessalius) (Surrogate Aunt)  
\- [ Ada Vessalius ](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Ada_Vessalius) (Surrogate Sister)  
\- Oscar’s Unnamed Son (Surrogate Cousin)  
  
Alias  
\- B-Rabbit  
\- Ozvalda Vessalius  
\- Oz

**Contractor**

Current  
\- [The Intention/Will of the Abyss](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/The_Intention_of_the_Abyss)  
  
Previous  
\- [Jack Vessalius](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_Vessalius)

**First Appearance**

Manga Debut  
- Retrace I: Innocent Calm  
Anime Debut  
\- Pandora Hearts Episode 1: Innocent Calm

**Voices**

Japanese Voice  
\- [ Miyuki Sawashiro ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miyuki_Sawashiro)

**Trivia**

- Ozvalda (originally spelled Osvalda) has been said to be the female equivalent of Oswald, meaning _‘Divinely ruled by God’_ or _‘God of the forest’_.  
\- The voice actress I chose for Ozvalda, Miyuki Sawashiro, voiced characters such as _Noragami’s_ Bishamon, _Hunter x Hunter (2011)’s_ Kurapika, _Durarara!!’s_ Celty, _Angel Beats!’s_ Iwasawa, and _Uta no Prince-sama’s_ Haruka. However, I thought that Ozvalda would sound more like _Tegami Bachi/Letter Bee’s_ Lag Seeing, another character she voiced from 2009 – 2010.  
\- Her Vessalius crest is in the shape of a pendant, worn as a necklace  
\- Her body is Jack’s, his original body went through reverse aging and mysteriously changed into a female body (LOL BECAUSE OF THE POWER OF THE ABYSS you’ll never know what shit goes down there :’) and since Oz was originally designed to be a girl dressed as a boy in the official guide book ([Pandora Hearts 8.5: Mine of Mine](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Pandora_Hearts_8.5:_Mine_of_Mine)),, sooooo yeah)  
\- Her hobbies are reading, dancing, singing, and teasing Gilbert  
\- I just realised, but the height difference between Ozvalda and Gilbert would be like:  
  
LOL cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did i start this im torturing myself but its fun???? what


	2. Alistair

**Alistair**

Name  
\- Alistair  
  
Kanji   
\- アリステアー  
  
Romaji   
\- Arisutea

**Characteristics**

Race  
\- Human   
\- Spirit  
  
Birthday   
\- July 20th (Cancer)  
  
Age   
\- 100+ (Actual)   
\- 14 (Physically)  
  
Gender   
\- Male  
  
Height   
\- 164 cm (5’5”)  
  
Eyes   
\- Violet  
  
Hair   
\- Dark brown  
  
Blood Type   
\- O

**Professional Status**

Affiliation  
\- [ Baskerville Clan ](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Baskerville_Clan) (By Birth)   
\- [Pandora](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Pandora)  
  
Partner   
\- [ Ozvalda   
](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Oz)\- [Gilbert Nightray](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Gilbert_Nightray)

**Personal Status**

Status  
\- Deceased (Human)   
\- Alive (Spirit)  
  
Relatives   
\- [ Lacie ](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Lacie) (Mother)   
\- [ Levi ](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Levi) (Father)   
\- [ Intention/Will of the Abyss ](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Intention_of_the_Abyss) (Twin Sister)   
\- [ Oswald ](http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Oswald) (Uncle)  
  
Alias   
\- B-Rabbit (When clinging to Ozvalda’s existence)

**Contractor**

Current  
\- None

**First Appearance**

Manga Debut  
\- Retrace I: Innocent Calm  
  
Anime Debut   
\- Pandora Hearts Episode 1: Innocent Calm

**Voices**

Japanese Voice  
\- [ Nobuhiko Okamoto ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nobuhiko_Okamoto)

**Trivia** ****  
****  
**-** Alistair means _‘defender of man’_ , fitting for him who wants to protect Ozvalda   
\- The voice actor I chose for Alistair, Nobuhiko Okamoto, voiced characters such as _Ao no Exorcist’s_ Rin, _Boku no Hero Academia’s_ Bakugou, _Haikyuu!’s_ Nishinoya, _Shokugeki no Souma’s_ Kurokiba, and _Owari no Seraph’s_ Yoichi. However, I thought that Alistair would sound more like _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu’s_ Akabane Karma, another character he voiced from 2015 - 2016. ****  
**-** According to the Official Guide Book Pandora Hearts 8.5: Mine of Mine, Alice was originally meant to wear trousers. But she ended up wearing a skirt instead because she would look like a boy if she didn't. Hence why Alice in this story is a guy   
\- I don’t really know a male name equivalent to Alice, but when I searched on Google, quite a number of people seem to mention Alistair as the male equivalent so yeah that’s where I originally got the name from   
\- Despite Alistair being a boy, the Will of the Abyss remains a girl   
\- Though that doesn’t mean that he still can hold alcohol well   
\- Actually it’s more like his personality stays the same as the original Alice, nicknaming people, referring to Oz as manservant (maidservant in Ozvalda’s case)  
\- Alistair's height is the same as the original Oz's


	3. Ozvalda's Backstory

As a child of a noble family in one of the Four Great Dukedoms, Ozvalda Vessalius wasn’t exactly fond of the lavish lifestyle she leads. She easily gets sick of all the ‘noble’ studies she was forced into, and not to mention the elaborate, fancy clothing. They made her sweat to no end. They weren’t even female clothing, she was expected to be dressed as a boy after all. Despite that, she forced herself to wear them, learn as much as she could, and achieve as many things as possible, all for the sake for impressing the man whom she believed was her father, Xai Vessalius.

At the age of 9, she already knew that her father was rarely home, and never approved of her from the start. However, she didn’t know the reasons for her father’s behaviour towards her. _Was it because she didn’t live up to the Vessalius name?_ _ Was it because she didn’t act as a proper noble at times? Was it because she was born as a girl instead of a boy? Was her younger sister, Ada, better than her? Was that why he cares about her more? _ Ozvalda didn’t want to give up, and so she changed her lifestyle as much as she could. All at the age of 9, just to hear a word of praise from Xai’s mouth.

But after all that effort, she was left devastated when Xai openly expressed his annoyance when Gilbert confronted him, making known that Ozvalda shouldn’t have been born. While Gilbert was locked up in the dungeon, she decided to not let her emotions get the better of her. Ever since Xai had rejected her, she promised herself to not let anyone see her weak side. Not Gilbert, not Ada, not her uncle Oscar, not anyone in the Vessalius household. She would be fine as long as her loved ones are safe.

That change led to her being more active in her daily routines, such as going on the Internet more often. Since she wasn’t allowed outside most of the time, the Internet was a great way for her to be exposed to the vast world. That brought a shock to Gilbert when he was released from the dungeon. As far as he knew, his young mistress wasn’t really one to be using technology, she was more into books. Despite the sudden change, he was glad that she was starting to try out new things, though he knew of the darkness that she kept within her heart. From then, Gilbert vowed to give her the love she never received from Xai. He never wanted to see the normally cheerful girl heartbroken ever again.

Even though they had Oscar as a father figure, Gilbert wanted to contribute, believing that she deserves all the happiness in the world, especially after all the things she’s been through. Besides, being closer to her would be sort of killing two birds with one stone; Gilbert would be able to carry out his own wish and duties, and also fulfilling Ozvalda’s wish to simply call her ‘Oz’ or ‘Ozvalda’ as they grow up.

********

Years passed and Gilbert was in awe as he watched the young mistress grow up. Though she still dressed like a boy at times, she had started to include feminine clothes in her wardrobe as well. She was as playful as always, but seemed a lot more content with the knowledge she had gained around the world through technology. There were just so many things she hadn’t known. Additionally, she discovered the beautiful world of dance and music, and had been looking up videos of dancers and singers performing in public, or even watching their dance practices and tutorials, attempting the moves herself. These helped her to escape reality, energizing herself with the stretching and occasionally ridiculous moves. Sometimes, the beautiful notes also soothed her, especially if the songs she likes are in her vocal range. Sometimes, beautiful melodies are sung around the household, startling some occupants who wondered who the voice belonged to. Her hobbies were meant to be secrets only she knew, until Ada and Gilbert walked in on her dancing one day.  She was relatively satisfied with her life, and wished that this tranquillity would last forever.

But we all know that there is bound to be a disturbance at some point in our lives, and Ozvalda Vessalius learnt that the hard way at the age of 15, during the Coming of Age ceremony.

And this is where the canon story starts.


End file.
